Imperceptible
by M.W.T
Summary: I think you could fall in love with anyone if you seen what no one else could. The way they hum to their music as they walk down the street, the dance they do in the kitchen as they make food or how they lay in their bed at night and cry themselves to sleep. Even if they were weird with no friends, after seeing them in their most vulnerable state you couldn't help but love them.
1. Overture

Kavita: ...

T: ...

Kavita: ...

T: ...

Kavita: ...w**_HAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE- _**

T: AND ON TO THE STORY!

Invisibles.

That's what we were.

It was a family gift. Passed from generation to generation and given randomly to any child. Sometimes it wouldn't be in your family at all. Sometimes you wouldn't get it until you were older. But it had always been in the same three family trees in America, Ireland, and England.

Us Invisibles are special people. Spread around the world, but known to no one. The most secretively open superheroes of the modern era. We are detectives. Artists. Magicians. Scientists. Explorers. Writers. We can control our souls and send them walking through the world, leaving our bodies. We can go anywhere for however long we want to. We can even leave our bodies to rot so our souls can be truly free. And if you want to go the dirty way, you can follow someone and learn all of their passwords to social accounts or accidentally see the combination for the president's safe.

I wouldn't go as far as saying it was a curse, but I also wouldn't say it wasn't a burden. Being an Invisible comes with a price. A price that I will learn to pay.


	2. One

_A/N: Um yeah so it's been 3 months. Sorry. Fucking, final exams and 50 cent report cards and boyfriend and weird AVID class making my grades bad and bleh. My bad. Changing my name to fit me more too. OOO shoutout to this wonderful piece of cheese right here. Miss Mekofox the greatest critic on the planet. After coming back here and reading the first chapter I realized I just inserted a big plot hole just in the middle of things and rushed out everything. No worries, I made some changes. That chapter won't come until later. Annddd I actually have a kind of developed plot this time. You've motivated me darlin' thank you! And thank KL, and ForsakenBeauty for reviewing as well I'm glad you guys like it. And to all the ghost readers to :3 P.S. Invisibles aren't invisible. Just when they Walk. And I am so sorry guys, I just have the urge to redo things that I don't like. This is the only time I'll ever do that to this story I promise :)_

_** Kavita: Okay dipshit get on with it. Longest note of all time. **_

_**T: Ass. Cries what if they skip past it omg. Making chapters however long cuz idgaf :P**_

**~T~**

In every waiting room, it was always the same. Full of the same people. The restless little kids bustling around trying to find some way to purify their boredom, an injured person having to wait for attention because they don't have insurance, and someone with a stricken look on their face, eyes clouded with worry. To me, there were always these three types of people. The wiry lady I had chosen to sit next to belonged to the third category.

She was a pear shaped lady; she had wide hips that sloped up into a triangular torso. If you didn't look too close it would seem as if she was a bubbly lady, with her caramel skin, high cheekbones, and lips that seemed to always give off the faint outline of a smile. But if you zoomed in on her body language you could see the never-ending finger tapping and the skittish way her eyes moved from around the room to the white doors of the emergency rooms. Probably her early forties. She reminded me of my mother.

The tapping had been going on for about thirty minutes and my head was about ready to explode. In an effort to stop the quiet racket I reached out a vanilla colored index finger and tapped her shoulder. Her body tensed and her head jerked toward me so quick I lurched backward in my uncomfortable chair. She obviously was lost in thoughts of despair before my skin had made contact with her shirt. I offered one of my kind, relaxed, closed-mouth smiles and put my hand on her arm. "So, what are you in here for?" I questioned her. She glanced at my hand, and then looked back at me with surprise shrouded over her face. Her shoulders relaxed. Oh, how glad I am that I inherited my father's Oscar-deserving smile that made talking to people so much easier.

"Oh. I-I... my wife. She's been having horrible headaches and the doctors say she might have a brain tumor. She went to get a scan today. I'm so nervous. If she does have one it might be fatal." Her words rushed out like a river that had broken through a dam and she seemed relieved that someone had spoken to her.

I patted her hand with mine and smiled a little wider. "I am sure everything will be fine. You know, there are some brain tumors that are harmless. Sometimes they're so harmless they don't even have to be removed. Keep your spirits up. She'll be happy and healthy when she comes back." She sighed and although looking a bit skeptical that a fifteen year old girl educated her about something, nodded her head. "Thank you." She told me flashing a tight-lipped smile. A bit of hope flickered in her eyes and she sat up straighter. With a deep inhale and exhale of relief, she muttered almost to herself, "Everything will be fine. She'll be normal and healthy and we can marathon Orange Is The New Black."

I gave her hand a squeeze and turned away from her, wiping the smile off my face. It's amazing how if you can say just the right things, and make just the right expression, you can change someone's mood in the blink of an eye. You could make them completely unaware of how you felt, and make them focus on themselves. It was truly extraordinary. But no matter how much I reassured people that everything would be okay, no matter how many people I could make feel better with fake smiles and empathy, I could never reassure myself.


End file.
